


The Holiday Flashback Chapter

by Mistress_Wolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Wolf/pseuds/Mistress_Wolf
Summary: This Chapter does not have to necessarily go anywhere in order but sometime after Chapter 9 should make sense. Im working on Chapter 10 and 11. The premise taking place before Chapter 1. Happy Holidays!Have courage and be kind <3-Izzie
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Holiday Flashback Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altoclefgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoclefgirl/gifts).



The Holiday Flashback Chapter

**Three and a half-ish years ago...**

Cullen swiftly makes his way to the sliding doors, feeling the train coming to a stop. He double checks that he has his luggage as the doors open, the cold air forcing him to wrap his coat around tighter. The harsh wind on his face and eagerness to see Izzie pulls him from his groggy state. He wasn't really able to sleep, never very comfortable sleeping on trains, especially when he wants to head straight to her...

But he can't...At least not yet.  _ Why I need to drag my luggage around instead of just heading to Morrigan's is beyond me.  _ He grumbles to himself,  _ What in the void could possibly be so important at a shop, that Morrigan wants me to see "without delay"? _ He thinks to himself as he hails a carriage. Frustrated that Morrigan is making him take a detour. It's 2 days before the holiday and he only has 3 days off of leave this time. Unfortunately he has no idea the state that Izzie has been in recently. Her letters are short. Not enough to tell how she's really doing. Last time he saw her was coming home from basic training. She was all wrapped up in bandages and didn't have the strength to get out of bed on her own. 

_ Of course she's not okay you idiot. She just lost her entire family a few months ago... _ Cullen chides to himself. Morrigan had sent him a letter telling him she was... quiet. That Izzie spent her days staring out the window. Faline had Cole get her everything she could possibly need to make salves and tinctures. Morrigan said it was the first smile she thought she'd seen from her since...but that was all... According to Morrigan she hadn't started working on anything yet.  _ How could she? She's only got one arm? And she's still in pain. He can't even imagine the pain... _

The carriage comes to a stop as Cullen shakes his head of his thoughts. He's nervous and anxious as he steps off the carriage Morrigan stands on the sidewalk in front of a pawn shop. She looks a little pensive, but she tilts her chin up and greets him.

"Good, you made it. The shop's about to close."

"Hello to you too? What's the matter?"

She's quick and firm as her words come out.

"Cullen, you know how my mother and I have gone to great lengths to see to it that everyone thinks Izzie died with her whole family?"

"Yes, -I"

She cuts him off. " The problem with doing that, is that anything recovered from the... _ incident  _ became evidence. Any possessions that might have survived are locked up by the Knight Commander."

"Yes, but nothing survived that we were aware of?" His eyebrows raise.

"I believed that to be the case as well...until recently."

Cullen pauses, his foot lightly tapping the ground in anticipation. Morrigan continues, "Cullen I need your help. I want to go in on a present for her, even though she doesn't want anything, she at least deserves this. I need you to confirm with me that I'm not crazy, that the man that owns this shop somehow has what I  _ think  _ he has."

Cullen's brows are knitted in confusion as she pulls him into the pawn shop with him. As they make their way to the counter she whispers to Cullen. " I can't get him to lower the price of the set by anymore than 3'000 pounds."

Cullen's gaze becomes more serious till she shows him a case of jewelry, suddenly his knees give a little as he eyes exactly what Morrigan's been trying to tell him. She's staring at him intently as he gets a closer look. 

_ Her parents' wedding rings... _ Two small gold bands with Elven writing wrapped around the outside. Morrigan hears the shop owner come around the corner to meet them. Cullen quickly whispers to Morrigan. "The likeness is...uncanny." His face turns to a scowl as he sees the owner come behind the counter. Morrigan's demeanor quickly changes as she stands upright and playfully nudges his shoulder. 

"See dear, I told you I found the perfect engagement set for us. You know how much I love Elven antiques. " 

Cullen barely has time to glare at her as she raises an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head gently. _ I'll play the game, If it helps Izzie get back what is rightfully hers. _ He sighs before he adds some charm to his voice.

"But  _ sweetheart _ , don't you want something with more sparkle at one of the fancier boutiques? Something that matches that gleam in your eyes,  _ dear _ ." He holds back a grin as Morrigan huffs at his terms of endearment.

She smirks back at him, " But dear, you know I don't want anything too fancy." She turns to the shop owner. " Xeno, Is it possible for me to inspect the rings? I want to see the Elven script on the sides." 

Cullen finally meets the shop owner's gaze, hiding a startled expression as he takes in his appearance. The man appears to be a very old human. Worn and wrinkled skin seemingly hanging off his skeletal frame. He's wearing a loose tunic that looks old and over stretched. It hangs a bit from his neck and reveals some odd purple scarring across his jowl down to his collarbone. The shopkeeper clears his throat, coughing up what Cullen swears was dust, before he speaks. 

" Ahhhh- Yes, Lady Morrigan." Xeno croaks. His nearly toothless smile distracts Cullen from their goal. Morrigan seems completely unbothered as he hands her the rings. She inspects them and hands one to Cullen who immediately checks the inside of the rings for the engraving he knows is there.  _ "Mordin, Ma'lath'' He _ sighs as he shows Morrigan who nods, showing him the other ring. " _ Milah, Ma'lath"... _

Morrigan tentatively puts the ring on her finger, thankful it fits for this ruse to work. She raises her hand up to inspect it, showing it off as the light from the window hits the golden band. She smiles wickedly as she addresses Xeno.

"They are lovely Xeno, simply beautiful..."

Xeno smiles wide, " You must really know your Elvish if you like them so much. What's the script on the outside say?"

No hesitation Morrigan replies, " _Vir Lath Suledin'_ roughly translated to 'our love will prevail'... There's just one problem Xeno..." Morrigan says as she sets her hand down taking the ring off her finger she leans over the counter, eyes level with his as she holds up the ring to Xeno. She hears Cullen audibly groan from her side.

Xeno's expression sours and responds, "What's that my Lady?"

Morrigan's face is stern as Cullen crosses his arms. "What is  _ wrong _ Xeno, is that their love clearly didn't prevail if these rings found their way here. These rings are cursed and as such I'll have to take them to a witch doctor to cleanse their properties."

Cullen waves his hand in the air and huffs. "Which will cost a fortune darling..."

"Also!" Morrigan remains focused on Xeno's nervous blackened pupils, "These engravings on the inside will need to be addressed. I'll have to take them somewhere else to have them removed. Don't want anyone to think these were stolen or obtained by some other shady means." She raises an eyebrow at him.

Xeno lets out a nervous chuckle, " My Lady I assure you I happened upon them by the most honorable means." He places his withered hand over his heart as Cullen responds. " I imagine during the holiday you've been incredibly busy and would like to close up shop soon. I'll give you 2'000 pounds to take them off your hands." Cullen's impatience wearing thin.

Xeno nods and eyes Cullen taking in his military uniform. He wheezes as he inhales as deeply as he can letting out another cough making Cullen take a step back. "Well- who am I to sour a honorable mans engagement plans." Xeno awkwardly chuckles as Cullen hands him the other ring. "Let me just package those up for you."

Cullen nods and takes in Morrigan's surprised expression off to his side. She shakes her head and smiles warmly at Cullen. Thankful to have his help but worried about the unexpected cost of the rings. They smile gratefully as Cullen pays him. They leave the shop, small red box in hand.

Cullen hails a carriage taking Morrigan's hand to help her in. As she gets comfortable she takes off her wide brim hat, shaking the water droplets off the brim. "Cullen I was going to try to get him to go even lower. You-."

Cullen firmly but calmly interrupts her as he stares out the window, "I can take care of the cost Morrigan. I-I didn't want to lose the chance of her not getting these. It's not a problem."

Morrigan sighs. " Thank you. "

.

They are half way home when Cullen breaks the silence. "How- how is she?."

Morrigan nods, sadness washing over her face. "She- she leaves her room here and there. Still bandages but she's mobile. Faline and I help get her dressed. It's taking Faline a little to figure out how to adjust her clothes so she can dress herself again."

Cullen stares at her blankly, his eyes gloss over as she shakes his head. "I don't know how to-I haven't a clue what she....needs. I-..."

Morrigan reaches across the carriage taking his hand. "Time, she needs  _ time _ ." She emphasizes "Her scars- the pain, may fade over time, but it will always hurt. All we can do is be there for her when it does. Like I said, she's quiet these days. It's hard to tell what's on her mind. Just be yourself. She misses you."

Cullen nods, as his gaze returns out the window and Morrigan releases her hand. "Is your mother home?"

Morrigan scoffs lightly, "No, won't stop working even for the holidays. She's somewhere in Ferelden. No idea where. Tis no concern of mine."

Cullen nods, "Morrigan?"

"Hmm?"

"How  _ did  _ you find the rings?"

She shakes her head and shrugs, "It's strange really... Cole showed up with as anonymous note. When I asked who it was from he just shrugged and said he 'couldn't remember'."

Cullen cocks his head. "That boy is an odd one. Don't let me forget to thank him."

"Of course" Morrigan smiles softly...

.

..

Cullen stands in her doorway. Izzie's back to him as she stares out her window, sitting at her desk. She's got a green sweater on, one side hemmed for the length of her arm, and a violet, velvet floor length skirt. He eyes the several boxes of empty jars and vials next to her. Four different potted plants on her window sill. Her nightstand was littered with salves and bandages. His face softens as he gently knocks. She barely moves at first, not acknowledging the light tap at her door. Cullen crosses the room to her as her ears twitch at the sound of his footsteps.

She spins around to look up at him as he stands next to her. Her face solemn till a small smile tugs in the corner of her lips. Tears forming in both their eyes before she abruptly scoots her chair out to stand. Cullen gently takes her arm and supports her. Her fingers tremble as she reaches around his waist. It takes him a moment to decide how to hold her. Not wanting to hurt her, he gently wraps his arms around her shoulders. She sobs quietly against his chest. "Izzie...I'm home." He says softly. 

"Hi, Cullen"... Her warm breath mumbling against his chest. He smiles sadly, burying his nose into the crook of her neck, his tears pooling on her cheeks. He wanted to be strong for her. Wanted to let  _ her _ fall apart. Be whatever  _ she _ needed him to be. Seeing her now made him weak. His heart broke like the last time he saw her, as they stood there silently. After a minute of silence he feels her left leg against his shaking ever so slightly, he wraps one arm under her good side, holding her up. He tilts his head back to look at her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, wiping the moisture off her face with the end of his sleeve. 

"Izzie?" He looks straight in her watery, blue eyes.

She shakes her head and looks down, "Sorry, I haven't eaten yet. That's all."

He nods as he kisses her forehead. It's at least lunch time. He decides he'll get her something in a moment. "Sit with me then." He sniffles as he takes her to the edge of her bed. She sits across his lap, legs pressed together. One large hand gently wraps around her side while the other rests on her hip. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck as she leans into him. "Cullen you didn't have to come. You have family back home that would like to see you for the holiday I'm sure."

"You are my family too, and you know  _ damn _ well my  _ home _ is wherever you are." She smiles and chokes out a tear filled chuckle. His heart aches and swells as he pulls her tighter. He hears her wince and quickly loosens his grip. "Sorry" He says as she wipes another tear from her face. 

"It's okay Cullen. I'm okay." She palms the side of his face, feeling the small amount of stubble. She looks deep in his watery eyes as she whispers. "Thank you for coming." 

**.**

**..**

**...**

Solas sits in his temporary flat at the Alienage. His fingers skim through the blackened, burnt pages of a book.  _ Her book.  _ He's been carefully taking apart the book by the seam trying to repair the damage he worries is beyond repair. If it were just any book, he'd just go acquire a new one. But this one is special. He takes the hard cover and examines it again. The cover is surprisingly intact, mostly unharmed, unmarked save for the frayed edges. It's inside the cover that is most important. The handwritten note in the bottom corner.  _ "Have courage and be kind, Happy Birthday Izzie, Mamae and Papae" _

It's so small and yet he knows it's not insignificant. There wasn't little that survived the fire. His guilt wrecks him,  _ as if the book in his hands he's trying to repair could possibly make up for the damage he's caused _ . There's a knock at the door as he gently puts the cover down. Relieved that he's found someone who cares about books like him to help him put the book back together. He opens the door for the jovial dwarf.

"Hey Chuckles." He nods and holds up a case of beers. Solas notices his book bag around his shoulder, nods and motions for him to come in. 

"Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure who else I could ask to help."

"It's no problem. Favor for a favor. You have my rough draft?"

"Yes, edited for grammatical errors as you requested. In addition I've made some notes as well."

"Thanks" He says as he sits at the table, opening a beer. The dwarf takes a look around as he raises an eyebrow. "Boy they sure don't give you much space to work with in these apartments." Solas watches him eye the small mattress on the ground, the box of canned goods by the fridge, and a small easel in the corner. A few paints and brushes stick out of another box.

Solas nods, "It's temporary till I can find something else. It is sufficient at the moment."

"Yeah I hear ya, back in Kirkwall I had an estate till my brother screwed me over with a bad business deal. I'm working on some connections here in the city though. Got my eye on some commercial real estate that might be a possibility in the future. "

Solas smiles faintly as he sits at the table opening a beer as well. "I take it that means your previous book is doing well?"

The dwarf lets out a throaty laugh. "Yeah like a series of bad smutty literature will make it big. I can't believe you offered to proofread for me." He laughs as he takes a swig of beer before he continues, "Nah I've got shares in a business I helped fund in Kirkwall. I'm gonna sell it soon and build some interest. There's a hotel in town. I hear the owners are getting old and looking to retire. "

Solas thumbs over the book and taps his fingers lightly. Varric sighs and sits up, looking at the dismantled book in front of him. "So...This is the book?"

"Yes, It has...sentimental value to its owner." Solas hands him the hard cover. Varric glances over the handwriting on the inside cover. "And I take it you aren't the owner?" 

Solas nods. "Do you think you can assist me?"

Varric grins and reaches into his book bag pulling out an identical book. " I do. I say we swap the covers. I'll help you re-seam it."

Solas flashes a small smile. "Thank you."

The dwarf rolls up his sleeves and the pair get to work...

.

..

...

The snow is falling lightly outside as Cole makes his way up the steps. He shakes his head as he glances at the parcel in his hands. He can't remember why he has it. His other hand holding the groceries Faline sent him out to get. Faline opens the door to usher him in from the cold. He passes Morrigan in the entryway heading out to grab more wood from the shed for the fire. Cole spots Izzie and Cullen on the sofa in front of the fireplace. 

Faline starts preparing the ham for dinner, while Cole takes the vegetables over to the sink to be washed. "Did they have everything we need Cole?" Faline asks.

"Uh- Yes, except for Rosemary. Apparently it's a common spice to add to holiday meals." Cole replies. Faline fumbles through the bags till she comes across a large bottle of...beer? "Cole, what's this?"

"It's called Wildwine, although it's not actually wine. I don't know why they call it that. My mother used to make it. I was too young at the time to appreciate it but I saw a bottle at the market."

Faline gives him a curious expression. First time Cole has mentioned any family at all. She smiles at the boy. Cole was incredibly sentimental and sweet. "You've- never mentioned your family before Cole. "

Cole pauses, "They died a long time ago."

Faline turned to him as he finished washing the vegetables, "I'm sorry Cole, I didn't know." She smiles softly at him as he dries his hands on a towel. She walks over to him and gives his shoulder a squeeze. "We are very happy you could come for the holiday Cole."

Faline turns to the counter to prep the glaze for the ham. Cole smiles wide under his hat before he takes the parcel to Izzie. 

.

"Here you go Izzie."

Izzie looks up at Cole from her spot on the couch. Cullen's arm resting on her shoulder softly drawing circles in front of the fire. Izzie looks at the package in his hands. A simple brown package wrapped in twine. ' _ Isolde'  _ handwritten on the outside.

"Cole- you didn't have to get me anything."

"I-um-."

"Thank you Cole." She smiles at him as Cullen helps her unwrap it. Cole looks at the gift curiously, kneeling in front of her. Izzie's hand shakes as she slowly pulls the book from the wrapping.  _ Herbs and Their Medicinal Qualities: An Encyclopedia... _ Tears stream down her face as she gingerly feels the corners. Slightly frayed and burnt on the edges. Her breath hitches as Cullen leans closer. "Izzie...Is that?" 

Her heart hammers in her chest as she opens the cover to see her mothers note at the bottom.  _ "Have courage and be kind, Happy Birthday Izzie, Mamae and Papae".  _ She can barely see through the tears as she sets the book in her lap. She shakily reaches out for Cole as he takes off his hat, inching forward on his knees. Izzie leans forwards and wraps her arm around his neck, her hand cradles the back of Cole's head. Cole wraps his arms carefully around her and smiles. Izzie whispers to Cole, " I don't know how you did it, or how you knew about this book, but thank you Cole."

"You- You're welcome Izzie." Still confused about how he obtained this present for her. He can't remember who gave it to him, just that it had her name on it.

Morrigan comes in from the cold setting more fire in the fireplace. As she turns around she sees the book in her lap and looks at Cullen, surprise in her face. Cullen meets her eyes and shrugs. "Cole found it."

"Cole, how did you know about this book? That it was Izzie's?" Morrigan asks.

Cole still with his arms wrapped around Izzie gives her a small shrug.

Morrigan looks at him curiously.  _ How is that after nearly 4 months, we somehow stumble across things that survived the incident?  _ She shakes her head and shrugs as she looks at Cullen and smiles. Morrigan moves to kneel next to Cole, looking up at Izzie. Her voice soft and gentle, "Izzie, I'm not sure how, but Cullen and I stumbled across something else that survived the fire." She nods at Cullen who takes the small red box out of his pocket, handing it to Izzie. His eyes are already misting as he gently squeezes her shoulder. The look in her eyes as she stares at the box and then at both of them.

Her fingers tremble opening the box as Cullen helps her, revealing her parents rings. The audible gasp gets stuck in her throat as she chokes out another cry. The overwhelming emotion takes over Cullen as he holds Izzie close. Morrigan finally caves and wells up, taking Izzie hand in hers. It's a heart wrenching scene as Faline watches from the kitchen. This makeshift family coming together makes her happy. She's hardly seen Izzie smile since Flemeth hired her. This...this is what the holiday was all about. Hope....

.

..

...

It took him a while to maintain his concentration to enter the fade. Hard to relax after today. He thinks back at the Watchman he bribed earlier that month to release 'the evidence'. How irate he was that he sold the rings to a pawn shop but only gave him the book. He shakes his head as he lays on his mattress on the floor. He takes a deep breath slowly releasing it as he tries to focus again.

.

He's found a spot in the fade to meditate, somewhere to see if he can strengthen his connection to the fade. He feels the grass on his feet, wind whipping past his ears, the smell of pine breezes past his nose. He's a little more at peace here. After a while he feels a presence coming up behind him. Softer footsteps coming towards him. He opens his eyes to the lush landscape before him. Mountains and trees in a field in front of him. A set of stars above him. He turns his head in the direction of the footsteps and stands up. His eyes meet an unfamiliar Elf. She stands upright, golden hair braided loosely off her shoulder, cerulean eyes and mauve lips softly smile at him. 

"Spirit?" he asks.

"Sort of" she replies with a shrug.

She steps toward him, his face curious. "That was a kind thing you did for her." She says.

He raises an eyebrow at her as she closes the distance between them. She gives off an odd energy. Not one he's familiar with. It's bright and warm like the sun. His face softens as he feels no ill intent from this entity.

She takes her hand and caresses his cheek. A loving but sad look in her eyes. She speaks softly and gently. " _ You  _ are not beyond redemption, Dread Wolf."

His eyes blow wide as he freezes.  _ Who was this woman? And how does she know his identity?  _ The bridge of his nose crinkles as she leans in and gives him a tender kiss. Pulling back slowly she gives him a coy smile. " Our little secret, Vhenan..." she says before her image fades away, leaving him all the more confused. He touches his lips as he shakes his head. Whoever she was, her words gave him peace that night.  _ You are not beyond redemption.  _ Those words even from a beautiful stranger were a kindness he didn't deserve. 

.

..

...


End file.
